I Surrender
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Grace is standing on deck, one evening, when a melody drifts into her mind. A thousand years into the future, on the anniversay of the War Of The Waters, many, many things have changed. Grace and Lorcan romance. A oneshot. Read, review, and enjoy. Not to mention make my day in the process.


I** don't Own The Song, nor Vampirates.**

_**I Surrender.**_

She stood on deck, her hair casscading down her back like the gentlest of waterfalls.

Her emerald green eyes scanned the ocean, and she wrapped her never-aging arms around her, trying to remember what being cold felt like.

Today was a special day, a very special day indeed.

Grace remembered the battle that had been fought thousands of years ago, on these very waters.

How the world had changed since the War Of The Waters.

Her twin brother, Connor Tempest, had died, many, many years ago, and so had all other pirates that had been alive for the Battle.

How things had changed for her.

The dhampir was now Grace Tempest Furey, and Lorcan and Grace had been married shortly before Connor died.

The only ones still alive from the battle was Jacoby, but he was at Sanctaury.

And then there was everyone on this ship.

About this time, Darcy Jetsam would be ringing the bell, and stretching from a long day as a figure head.

But not anymore, for Darcy resided at Sanctuary now, with Jet Jetsam.

Now it was Grace's job. She'd watch the seas for an hour or two in the morning, and then go below deck to join Lorcan.

Then, she'd come to ring the evening bell.

As she scanned the ocean, a melody flooded into her memory, and she began to hum it.

She recalled now that it had been her Father's favorite song, the only one that rivalled the Vampirate shanty.

Although Connor had never cared for either song, and her Father had loved only the melody of the song, the lyrics spoke to Grace in a way she could not comprehend.

The sun began to set, and she ran to ring the evening bell.

The melody still haunted her mind, urging her, tempting her, to sing.

And she agreed.

She began hesitantly, and quietly, not wanting to wake her fellow crew mates.

_"There's so much life I've left to live,_

_And this fire's burnin' still,_

_When I watch you look at me._

_I think I could find the will,_

_To stand for every dream,_

_And forsake this solid ground._

_And give up this fear within,_

_Of what would happen if they ever knew..._

_I'm in love with you..."_

Grace knew this song was about her Father's love for her mother.

But, in a way, it also matched her love with Lorcan.

As the sun grew lower, her voice grew a little louder, and she made her way to the ship's front, singing into the waves.

She did not expect to see Kallie come up next to the ship, give her a single smile, wave, and dive back below.

_"'Cause I'd surrender everything,_

_To feel the chance to live again._

_I reach to you,_

_I know you can feel it too._

_We'd make it through._

_A thousand dreams I still believe,_

_I'd make you give them all to me._

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go..._

_I surrender."_

Grace waved back as Kallie's tail disappeared, and then realized...that Kallie had been holding a baby.

And Grace smiled.

She forgot about the other Vampirates, and sung in a loud voice.

In a beautiful voice.

She realized that, she would do anything to feel her heart pumping again.

She knew Lorcan would, as well.

_"I know I can't survive,_

_Another night away from you._

_You're the reason I go on,_

_And now I need to live the truth._

_Right now, there's no better time,_

_From this fear I will break free._

_And I'll live again with love,_

_And no they can't take that away from me!_

_And they will see..."_

She almost screamed when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Don't stop! Go on." Lorcan whispered.

Grace knew he probably had something up his sleeve, but she nodded.

_"I'd surrender everything,_

_To feel the chance to live again._

_I reach to you,_

_I know you can feel it too,_

_We'd make it through._

_A thousand dreams I still believe,_

_I'd make you give them all to me._

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go..._

_I surrender."_

The dhampir was startled when other vamps began to join her, and a violin and piano accompanied.

No music had been played on the Nocturne in a very long time.

Grace took a breath, and Lorcan took her hand, squeezing it.

And Grace felt her nonn-living heart flit, just for a second, like she was alive again.

_"Everythings getting longer,_

_And this fire, it's getting stronger, baby._

_I'll swallow my pride and be alive,_

_Can't you here my call?_

_I surrender all."_

She was surprised when Lorcan joined her in singing that verse, and he leaned in and whispered, "We _are _alive, even if our hearts do not pump. Ecven if we do not age."

She knew this was true, but she also knew that all vampires miss a real heart.

But Lorcan was correct.

_"I'd surrender everything,_

_To feel the chance to live again._

_I reach to you,_

_I know you can feel it too..._

_We'll make it through..._

_A thousand dreams I still believe,_

_I'll make you give them all to me._

_I'll hold you in my arms and never let go..._

_I surrender."_

He stole his wife into a dance, and soon, everybody had joived in, except the Captain, who was on piano, and the violin player.

It surprised Grace to see the donors on deck, dancing.

Lorcan spun her around, and she blasted out the song, Obsidian and the violin player capturing the haunting melody perfectly.

_"Right here, right now!_

_I give my life to live again..._

_I'll break free! Take me!_

_My everything, I surrender all to you."_

The dancers stopped and watched as Lorcana and Grace spun around on deck, and that night, a pair of emerald green eyes and a pair of intense blue eyes locked gazes.

And a promise passed between them.

_"Right now,_

_I give my life to live again,"_

He pulled her close, as if afraid of losing her.

He'd do anything to keep her with him.

And she'd do anything to have him stay with her, as well.

_"I'll break free, take me!"_

He kissed her gently, and their gaze was unbreakable.

Because, if they had to surrender everything just to be together, then, they would.

Because they knew their love was real.

After all, they had been married for hundreds of years, correct?

_"My everything... I surrender all to you..."_

**_End._**

**So? Did you enjoy it?**

**I love this song, I heard it on YouTube.**

**If you haven't heard it, it's a beautiful song, look it up!**

**I don't own Vampirates, Justin Somper does.**

**And I also don't own I Surrender by Celine Dion.**

**Hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

**Review!**


End file.
